Wepdiggy vs the Chuck Me Monday Challenge
by Wepdiggy
Summary: Follow along as Wep and his best gal Anna describe the events of every episode so far through the eyes of the fairest Nerd Herder. Rated T, because, well, it is Anna, haha. This is a part of OC's Chuck Me Monday Challenge. Enjoy, and leave a review!
1. Anna vs the Intersect

_Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck, nor Anna. The latter makes me much sadder, because if I owned Anna, she would get way more screen time, and she wouldn't be forced into a relationship with the horrible Morgan._

_A/N: Okay, I thought I'd take a break from all my serials, and try to catch up on **Verkisto's **Chuck Me Monday Challenge. For those of you wondering, every Monday until March 1, 2010, people across the globe are rewatching past episodes of _Chuck. _As of the date of publish, they are now up through **Marlin**, so I have a lot of catching up to do. I got four done already today, and I hope to get a few more. Who knows, by the time we all watch **First Date**, I might be completely caught up. I'm doing my drabbles from perspective of one Ms. Anna Wu, because I love her, and she needs to get more screen time, for reals. I hope you enjoy this, and please read and review :D _

* * *

**Anna vs. the Intersect**

Yeah, she is a little disappointed. Okay, that's an understatement. She's _extremely _disappointed. She's carried such a torch for the fearless leader of the Nerd Herd since she was hired eight months ago. She almost sees herself as Chuck's kindred spirit. Two people living a life way below their potential, brought together through circumstance so that she can help heal the pain that is so evident in his otherwise warm brown eyes.

That's the fantasy she's harbored for so long now. She wants to be the one to pull Chuck from his funk, and then together, they could ride off into the sunset, leaving the pathetic life of retail, and the losers of Buymoria (and she hates Morgan calls it that!) in their wake, as Chuck and Anna would begin their new life together.

But then the blonde bombshell shows up, and Anna can tell that Chuck's immediately smitten with this new woman. That wouldn't have been the end of the world, but then, the new arrival had to go and take an interest in Chuck as well.

Now, every time Anna turns around, there's _Sarah_. And Chuck she's changed Chuck, Anna can tell. Chuck is drooling all over himself every time the busty blonde walks into the store, like she has today, with that denim dress and that loud, costume jewelry ring she wears. But it's not just that, but Chuck appears to be more alive. This isn't the Chuck that Anna once, on a day when he seemed completely depressed, had talked into going after their shift for drinks. The Chuck that had poured out his heart to the slight Asian woman who he barely knew. The Chuck that Anna had so hoped to rid of his sadness so she could reap the rewards when he became the man she knew he could be.

The Chuck that she sees now is done with all of that sadness. He's getting his feet again, and Anna knows it's because of the woman that came in and became the only other person to see what was really there, behind the sadness. And Sarah has healed him in no time. Even today, Chuck is applying for the assistant manager position that has come open, and although it's still below what he could do with his life, it's certainly a step in the right direction.

A step in the right direction because of another woman. A woman that will no doubt be in Chuck's life for a very long time. Anna will mourn the loss of her opportunity not seized. Maybe she just needs a warm body to curl up next to tonight to try to numb some of the pain of that loss. After all, that Green Shirt, John, she thinks his name is, is pretty cute. He's a bit older, but Anna likes experience. Ah yes, maybe the Chuck crush will have to remain just a crush, but for now, Sex-Kitten Anna is back on the prowl. Purr.

* * *

_You guys are awesome. Peace. _


	2. Anna vs the Helicopter

_Disclaimer: Still don't own Chuck or Anna._

_A/N: I'm undecided as to whether I'll do an A/N in every chapter, but let me know what you think. I like doing it, as it makes me feel like we're having a discussion, but I don't know, it could be annoying to you, the reader. Please read and review.

* * *

  
_

**Anna vs. the Helicopter**

_Dammit, Morgan is such a child!_

Anna watches as Chuck and Morgan play bull fighter with the red Large-Mart table cloth, and for what must be the millionth time since she came to Buy More, she thinks it would be best for Chuck if his annoying little bearded friend was shipped off to Hawaii or something. She does have connections in the South Pacific, so maybe she could arrange something. She'll have to call her parents later and see if there's anything that can be done.

Of course, Morgan isn't the worst part of working here. In fact, he's far from it. She's far more bothered by the gross come-ons of the resident town drunk, Jeff. He's been all over her since the second she walked in the door to fill out an application, and he's never let up. There is a part of her that almost feels like it would serve her purpose to rock his world one good time just to shut him up, but then she is pretty sure that would be the end of her interest in men forever. How could she ever be with another man without thinking about the single most horrifying sexual experience of her life? No, sleeping with Jeff would almost assuredly lead to full blown lesbianism, and with the male population of the store, she's already teetering on that ledge of pansexuality, in danger of falling forever into the abyss of long vacations, pet cats, and benefit dinners for multiple causes, many of which Anna really couldn't care any less about. She's never even met anyone from Eritrea, why should she care about the girls there being schooled?

Although, maybe those long vacations wouldn't be bad if it would rescue her from this land of idiots. And as she watches the long-legged blonde who now works at Weinerlicious come strutting into the store to see her nerd in shining armor, it dawns on Anna that the eye candy of the female persuasion around these parts is certainly looking up these days. Maybe if Chuck ever screws things up with that woman, Anna could be there as shoulder to cry on. And when the tears stopped, oh, that's when the fun would begin.

* * *

_You guys are awesome. Peace. _


	3. Anna vs the Tango

_Disclaimer: Don't own Chuck or Anna._

_A/N: Wow, these are really fun. I just might finish them up today! Or not... Hmm. Either way, I hope you're enjoying it. Please read and review. Thanks!

* * *

  
_

**Anna vs. the Tango**

Could the night get any worse? First, she's stuck with Morgan, Lester, and the ever disgusting Jeff. Morgan she can handle in small doses. Lester is pretty harmless without Jeff, because, as any girl knows, he cowers under a penetrating gaze, and false come-ons. In fact, Anna is pretty sure Lester still has his V-Card. That's probably a wonderful thing for mankind, she reasons, as the less opportunity Lester has of infecting the world with more weak, useless members of his gene pool, the better. Then there's Jeff, and, well, nothing really needs to be said about how much she loathes Jeff. The fact that his overtaxed liver hasn't shut down yet, leaving him dead in a puddle of his own waste is not only surprising to Anna, it's also disappointing.

But as bad as the company is, she should have still been out of the store by eight, or eight-thirty at the latest. But oh no, then Harry Tang had to come in with a load more work to be done.

She tries to leave, and in her annoyance she makes an offhand comment that she knows she'll regret.

_What the hell was I thinking mentioning my more adventurous sexual experiences in front of these overgrown thirteen year-old boys? _

She knows she'll never live that one down, and now, as she sits in the back room, mentally preparing herself to do more work on broken computers - work which, by the way, is still well beneath her potential – she starts to add do the growing list that she's had in her head for many months now: _100 Ways to Kill Harry Tang_. Well, it will be at least 101 after tonight, and the longer she's forced to stay there, the more it's looking like it may make it to 102 before the evening is over.

That's when something positive finally happens for Anna. Dumbass Morgan decides to play the leader of the pack again, and charges into the cage, removing the doorstop and, yep, locking himself in. There's no way to open it, and thus, no way to keep working. Harry Tang may be the assistant manager after this, but that's another problem for another day. And maybe it's time for Harry to have his run in with Norman anyway. _Online poker, here I come!

* * *

You guys are awesome. Peace. _


	4. Anna vs the Wookie

_Disclaimer: Don't own Chuck or Anna._

_A/N: Okay, if I'm going to write a note at the beginning of every one of these, then I should at least take the opportunity to advertise my other works! Please read my other fics. There's something for everyone. Uber angst in Sarah vs. Ashes of an American Flag, lots of fun and adventure in Bryce and Jill vs. Chuck and Sarah, a switched up, fun world in Sarah vs. the Alternate Universe, and a little back in time AU in Chuck: The College Years. On top of all of that, there are a number of one-shots that are very Charah friendly for all you shippers, and look for Anna in a number of my fics. She is after all, my number one member of the Chuckverse (just don't tell Jill, hehe). Thank you for reading, and please read and review. Thanks!

* * *

  
_

**Anna vs. the Wookie**

Maybe she misjudged Morgan a bit. Yes, he's annoying, and childish, and he could use a decent haircut, but if someone like that Carina chick was interested in him, maybe there was something there Anna wasn't seeing.

It wouldn't be the first time a girl has missed out on a great guy because they were too blind to see the appeal. After all, Anna watched for eight months as every female in sight avoided Chuck with fervor, and she's sure that had been the story since he arrived home from Stanford. Only Anna herself had seen the appeal for the tallest Nerd Herder, and that was a crush she still had to fight to not let show.

But had she been missing the boat with Morgan all along because she was too caught up in his best friend? Could Morgan really be more than meets the eye?

If a hot piece of ass like that Carina thought so, then maybe Anna should try to jump aboard before the ship left harbor and she was stuck standing alone on the dock once again. Luckily, Carina didn't stick around long. She was, Chuck said, a friend of Sarah's from out of town, and even if Morgan was a great guy, you don't just abandon your life for a Green Shirt. A Nerd Herd supervisor with curly hair and an adorable smile? That's a different story. But maybe Morgan really is a good consolation prize to losing out in the Chuck Sweepstakes.

She'd have to watch him a little closer over the coming weeks. Morgan is available, and maybe in time she could grow to like being with him. Maybe not love, but it could be interesting, right? Well, time would tell. Morgan was being auditioned, starting now, even if he didn't know it. _Can you pass the test, you bearded buffoon?

* * *

You guys are awesome. Peace. _


	5. Anna vs the Sizling Shrimp

_Disclaimer: Don't own Chuck or Anna._

_A/N: Here's even more. These are tougher in episodes that Anna's not in, but in some ways, they can be more fun :D Please read and review. Thanks!

* * *

_

**Anna vs. the Sizzling Shrimp**

You win some, you lose some, as the saying goes. Never has that saying been more prevalent in her life than it is right now.

She totally lost in the Nerd Herd betting pool that Lester had organized for who would win the sales contest. And that is still kind of shocking to her. She really thought John was a shoe-in to take home the gold, and at least the silver. No one can move a Beast Master like the most muscular, and most hunky Green Shirt. And those things are damn expensive. John should have walked away from the competition, but then he calls in sick, and he's not there as much as he should be, and _POOF!_ Anna's chances of winning the pool go up in smoke.

But losing some did indeed lead to winning some. Or at least gaining some. Anna's 'Morgan Theory', as she was calling it, was coming up golden. She really didn't expect much from the often times lecherous friend of Chuck, but he surprised her. When his back was to the wall, and the chips were down, he stepped up and delivered.

That's all Anna has ever asked of her men. That's all she expects. She wants a man that when the time calls for it, can be a man. That's why she didn't expect that at all out of Morgan, of all people. He is the ultimate man-child. A perpetual adolescent, trapped in a mid-20's downward spiral of nothingness and despair. At least that's what she'd always thought until now. Maybe he has a chance of passing this test after all. Maybe he could possibly be more than meets the eye. She'll have to continue to keep watch.

But after one week of the Morgan tryout, the score stands: Morgan 1, Not-Morgan 0. _Keep up the good work, Mr. Grimes.

* * *

_

_You guys are awesome. Peace. _


	6. Anna vs the Sandworm

_Disclaimer: Don't own Chuck or Anna._

_A/N: Here's even more. These are tougher in episodes that Anna's not in, but in some ways, they can be more fun :D Please read and review. Thanks!

* * *

_

**Anna vs. the Sandworm**

Anna has tried to fight the growing infatuation she has for Morgan, she really has. She should have known this would happen, though. She can't show interest in any guy without going all out. She commits so hard, even to relationships that don't exist. That's what happened with the Chuck thing. She got so involved with the idea that she and Chuck would be together with time, that she was just waiting for him to make the move, that she completely lost sight of reality.

That's where she caught herself this morning, and this time, she was swooning like a teenage girl over Morgan. Morgan, for crying out loud! Yes, she has to admit that he's shown a certain set of qualities since she started paying attention that she never before knew that he had. He's passed every test she's put before him, even without knowing he was being tested.

Well, there was that one that he got an incomplete when he snapped at that kid who interrupted during one of Morgan's amazing Call of Duty exhibitions. And she had to classify them as exhibitions, because no one in the store was on a level with Morgan. No one. It was a treat to watch him play. But apparently that little kid hadn't though so, and felt the need to rip the controller from Morgan's hand, leaving him wide open to get fragged. It sucked, and then Morgan had told the kid where the bear shits in the woods, just as Anna would have wanted, but then he cowered down when Big Mike asked about it. She wishes he would have stood up to the boss. That would have earned her even greater favor in Anna's eyes.

But yesterday morning, when Morgan was playing Mystery Crisper, it became clear to Anna just how ridiculous she was getting. She was actually obsessing over a guy's ability to eat gross things? That's no good! She has to raise her standards. She needs to see Morgan actually do something to help someone else. Maybe if he were to sacrifice himself for his friend…

_Wait, he's done that now, too! He put himself on the line for Chuck, who no-showed for his interview for the assistant manager position. Dammit, Morgan is really coming through in the clutch lately. If he keeps this up, he'll be a winner. _

She tallies the totals in her head once again. As it stands now: Morgan 4, Not-Morgan 0.

* * *

_You guys are awesome. Peace. _


	7. Anna vs the Alma Mater

_Disclaimer: Don't own Chuck or Anna._

_A/N: Okay, I did something a little different with this one. I decided to explore some Anna backstory that I completely made up. I hope you'll still find it to your liking, and of course, it will be something that comes up again later, when Anna fights Mitt. Hope you enjoy it, and please read and review. Thanks!

* * *

_

**Anna vs. the Alma Mater**

Anna wasn't lying to Chuck and Morgan. She really did know a guy that would take care of Tang for them. She met him years ago, when she was in college. See what most people don't know about Anna, is she was recruited into the DEA out of high school because of her extremely high test scores (4.0 GPA and 1600 SAT), her four state championships in the under 100 pounds classification for the California U-20 Kickboxing Association, and certain family connections she had. To be fair, _Anna_ didn't even know about the last one until years later.

She was proud at the time to have been selected for such an important organization, and as a potential deep cover operative, no less. Then during her junior year, everything went to pot. Her parents came to visit, which was a rare treat. They were always busy with their stuff for the Taiwanese government. She'd always thought that her father was some sort of diplomat for China. She'd been dead wrong. Turns out he was some sort of covert agent for the Chicoms, and he was pissed off that his daughter had been recruited into the world of spying without his knowledge.

Unfortunately for Anna, he had enough pull to get her out of her contract, and he pulled her out of school immediately. It's one of the reasons she always felt connected to Chuck. She didn't get a degree either, and just like Chuck, it wasn't her fault. Of course, she is quite sure that Chuck wasn't kicked out for anything to do with spying, as he is far too nice for that sort of thing, but still.

Before the whole thing with her dad went down, however, she met a guy during her training that told her that any time she needed anything like that taken care of, he was her guy. He was hitting on her, of course, but still, it's nice to know. To this point she's resisted calling him, as much as she wanted Jeff gone. But if Chuck and Morgan (who is becoming her obsession) want her to get rid of Tang, she won't hesitate. Harry will be gone before night fall.

And surprise, surprise, Morgan agrees with her again. She's really almost lost count of the score now, but she knows for a fact that it's very lopsided in favor of giving Morgan a chance. She's getting kind of excited about that chance coming to pass, in fact.

* * *

_You guys are awesome. Peace. _


	8. Anna vs the Truth

_Disclaimer: Don't own Chuck or Anna._

_A/N: Alright, we're back to the show plot. Once again, the writers were morons, and didn't have Anna in this episode, but that's okay, as I have her as an observer of the start of the Chuck/Lou relationship. Plus this should set up nicely leading into her coldness towards Morgan in the beginning of the next episode, and the little bit of confusion that I sense in her in that one. Thank you again for looking this over, and please read and review! Thanks!

* * *

_

**Anna vs. the Truth**

Anna wondered if it could really be that easy. She thought that Chuck was completely off the market, but then, Blondie has always seemed a bit flighty. And now Chuck has his eyes already set on another girl. The sandwich girl, Lou. Anna knows her. They actually go to the same gym. She seems nice enough, but still, it irritates her to know that she could have had Chuck if she'd just been persistent. If she'd just stuck to "Plan A", she could be the one that Chuck left Sarah for. Then everything would be as Anna had hoped. She'd have the guy of her dreams, many of which were quite naughty.

But she didn't stick to her plan, did she? No, she abandoned her Chuck plan, and now she'd settled for Morgan. Morgan frickin' Grimes. True, he isn't as bad as she used to think he was, but is he in Chuck's league? No! Not by a long shot! Chuck is so cool, gorgeous, funny, gorgeous, smart, gorgeous, and a natural born leader. Oh yeah, did she mention gorgeous?

Well, Anna Wu is not one to let one bad decision begat more bad outcomes, so even if Morgan distracted her from winning the prize that she rightly deserves for being the first one to notice how great Chuck is, she won't let him stand in the way next time. This Lou thing has to have a short life span, right? After all, the woman owns her own business, and she's bound to insult Chuck and what he does. Even if it _is_ below him, as Anna will readily admit, it doesn't mean that a man wants to feel like less of a man in front of his woman. And Anna would never make Chuck feel like less of a man. If he gave her one good night, she'd make him feel like a man over and over again.

But that day will have to wait. For now, Chuck's hung up on that Lou girl. But it _will_ end, Anna decides. And when this one ends, Anna Wu will be the one there to pick up the pieces. Chuck will finally be hers.

_You did quite well on your examination, Morgan, but when I put you up against Chuck, it's just a different ballgame. I'm sure you would understand. Sometimes I think you have a bigger crush on him than I do. Final score: Morgan 10, Chuck 10 billion.

* * *

_

_You guys are awesome. Peace. _


	9. Anna vs the Imported Hard Salami

_Disclaimer: Don't own Chuck or Anna._

_A/N: Ugh, this is the one that I have to hook my Anna up with the bearded freak. Oh well, they break up a lot in Season 2, so at least I have that to look forward to writing about, hehe. Thanks for reading, and please review. Thanks!

* * *

  
_

**Anna vs. the Imported Hard Salami**

The 'be patient for Chuck to leave the sandwich girl' plan isn't going quite as well as Anna had hoped. Somehow over the past several weeks, she's managed to completely convince herself that Morgan is the way to go. She's come to see all of his better qualities. And while that had been a strenuous task at first, now his better moments, his strengths, the best things about him seem to crop up through no effort at all from Anna. It has gotten so bad that she'd actually slipped and admitted her true feelings, her intentions. After admitting to Jeff, and in front of Morgan, that she harbored an attraction for the little bearded Green Shirt, she'd spent twenty minutes, nearly her entire lunch break yelling at herself in the restroom mirror to get herself together.

But all that yelling had been pointless, as less than an hour later, she finds herself next to Morgan in the home theater room, watching him play COD 4. That could be viewed as harmless enough, but she realizes that she's not hanging out with Morgan like she would a work friend, or even a friend-friend. She's watching him practice his skill as a woman admiring the handiwork of her man. Then, before she can even admonish herself silently for having these thoughts, she slips again.

'_I think you're one of the best "Call of Duty 4" players in the store Morgan,' _she mocks herself. _What the hell was that, Wu? You're swooning like a pathetic, needy woman!_

This time, to her dismay, Morgan finally takes the hint, and tries to make a move on her. She quickly moves to throw him to the floor, avoiding the kiss he tries to give her, because allowing Morgan in now would officially mark the end of the 'Chuck Plan'. The real shocker is how hard it was for her to turn him away. In fact, she realizes that it was more the shock that he was finally coming after her than unwillingness on her part to fall to his advance.

_Dammit, Anna! Alright, you have to get out of this. Deny, deflect, deny, deflect. Don't let him know he has a chance, because is he tries that again, I don't think you can turn him away. Shit! _

As Anna leaves the home theater room, she's more confused than ever about just what she wants.

* * *

_You guys are awesome. Peace. _


	10. Anna vs the Nemesis

_Disclaimer: Don't own Chuck or Anna._

_A/N: This one I tried to parallel with the 'A' story of Bryce and Chuck and their head to head over Sarah that was going on. It's not a perfect comparison, but hopefully it will be fun to read, still the same. Thank you for reading, and please review. Thanks!

* * *

  
_

**Anna vs. the Nemesis**

There was a time that Anna felt a certain amount of pity of one Dr. Eleanor Faye Bartowski. She was, to Anna, Chuck's stronghold in a world that had turned its back on him, and on top of having to look after her downtrodden brother, was forced to put up with the constant annoyance of Morgan Grimes's obsession.

That was then. That was before Morgan became _Anna's _Morgan. When that happened, all his hang-ups over the pretty brunette surgeon should have ended posthaste. But Anna can see it in his eyes when the name 'Ellie' is brought up. That witch woman still has her claws sunk deeply into the bearded man that has become Anna's lover.

He doesn't even see it, Anna knows, but she's quite sure that Ellie enjoys holding the obsession Morgan holds for her over his head. She gives him just enough. A kind word here, a pat on the back there. Morgan's top five Thanksgiving side dishes. Okay, that's the one that really gets under Anna's skin. So what if she can't cook as well as Ellie? Why should that matter? She's given Morgan far more in just a few days than Ellie has in the years, and years that she's known him.

How could Ellie treat such a wonderful little man like that? He's so loyal and so adorable with his man-child ways. Well, yes, Anna herself used to despise Morgan's immaturity, she frowned on his behavior most of the time, and she certainly didn't see any physical appeal. But that was all before she took the time to really get to know him. Now, Anna sees just how special he is. And most of all, he belongs to her, not Ellie, or anyone else.

So if Ellie is going to cook up Morgan's all time favorite dishes, then Anna is going to have to learn how to cook in a hurry, because her boyfriend's taste are due for a change.

She Googles a number of recipes for potential dishes to kickoff her culinary career, but nothing she sees says "Happy Thanksgiving" that she's been able to find. Well, there was that one thing, a cranberry pecan pie, but just reading the directions, she could tell that any attempt she would make at creating the dessert would end in epic failure.

Then a light popped on for her. _Green beast casserole! Of course! _

She had some of that stuff years ago when she spent Thanksgiving with her college roommate, and it looked easy enough to make. It was green beans, and some crispy brown things, and some kind of white sauce. What was it? Mayo? No probably not Mayo. Well, she'd look at a number of different sauces when she got to the store. It was sure to just jump out at her. Who needs a recipe anyway?

_Ellie Bartowski, you've met your cooking match. Be prepared to be wowed by Anna Wu's Famous Green Bean Casserole!

* * *

_

_You guys are awesome. Peace. _


	11. Anna vs the Crown Vic

_Disclaimer: Don't own Chuck or Anna._

_A/N: This one got longer than I thought it would be, but I liked it, and I revisited that Anna's parents storyline that I introduced a few chapters ago. Hopefully it is to your liking. Enjoy, and read and review. Thanks!

* * *

_

**Anna vs. the Crown Vic**

Anna can't believe just how much Morgan doesn't get it! It's not him at all, it's her. Well, more specifically, it's her parents. The same parents that never see her. The same parents that only seem to pop up to ruin her life. The parents that took away her future, in a career that excited her, and she thought would make her happy.

Anna wasn't excited at all to hear that they were coming into town. She's learned to live quite well on her own, with just the support of her friends, and now, her boyfriend. That's why she insisted that they only see one another in fancy restaurants, and yacht clubs, and country clubs, and any other place that she is sure her friends will never go.

But when Morgan got insecure, and demanded to meet her folks, she couldn't deny him, could she? It would have just driven his suspicion, and she would have hated for him to think that she was actually cheating on him. She would never do anything to hurt him like that. Anna Wu might be a lot of things, and in fact, she is, but unfaithful is _not_ one of those things.

She'd hoped that Morgan would get the hint when she wasn't acting like herself in front of the two people that she shared a bloodline with, but little else. That he would notice that her normal dark makeup and short skirts had been replaced by a sensible hairstyle, very little makeup, and a conservative dress. She'd hoped that he would take that all in and act accordingly.

Anna knew the consequences she could suffer if things didn't go exactly right, and if her parents didn't approve of her new beau. They'd shown in the past that they wouldn't hesitate to pull her out of a situation that they were uncomfortable with, regardless of how Anna felt. And she couldn't bear to think about what it would do to her to be yanked away from the life that she'd come to enjoy. She hated to think about losing all of her friends. She became almost sick thinking about losing Morgan when she'd just found him.

So she was freaked out after Morgan's, well, Morgan-esque behavior at the yacht club, and his repeat performance on the boat of that Taiwanese guy, whatever his name was. She just knew that she would be snatched away from Burbank. That she would be forced to leave the life she'd carved out for herself, despite her parents' interference. She knew it was coming, so it came as no shock to her when the argument started.

"Anna Wu, you will go back to your apartment, pack your things and come with us this instant. This is not up for discussion," her father bellows.

"No," Anna replies softly.

"Excuse me?" he asks.

"I said 'No'," Anna replies again with much more force.

"I will not have this kind of behavior out of you!"

Anna turns and walks away, paying no attention to her father calling after her, or his demands of her acquiescence to his wishes. She continues on her own path, determined to cut her parents completely out of her life if they won't consider what she wants for once. She doesn't have time or more discussion, anyway. She has a Christ- err, Holiday Party to get to.

* * *

_You guys are awesome. Peace. _


	12. Anna vs the Undercover Lover

_Disclaimer: Don't own Chuck or Anna._

_A/N: Ever wonder what Anna thinks about all of the time she seems to spend away from the Buy More? Well I do, and that's what we will examine in this chapter of Wepdiggy vs. the Chuck Me Monday Challenge. Once again, in Undercover Lover, the writers stupidly didn't put my girl in the episode, so I thought Anna should talk about days off. I hope you enjoy it, and thank you for reading. Please review. Thanks!

* * *

_

**Anna vs. the Undercover Lover**

Anna hates days off. Yes, she's aware that such a feeling is rare in any employee of any organization anywhere, even those that enjoy their job, but she can't help it. Her entire life has come to revolve around the Buy More and the people in it. It's not that she looks forward to the mindless work of repairing computers, and dealing with tech-idiots who couldn't tell the difference between a hard drive and a hammer. It was the people she worked with that made coming to work important to her. Other than her roommates, all of her friends worked at the store.

There was Fernando, who makes the most amazing handmade quilts, one of which he – or she – or, well, whatever, Anna got one as a Secret Santa gift last year, and she loves it.

There's Skip, who still collects Pogs. He doesn't talk about it very often, because he thinks, and rightly so, that the other employees would make fun of him. But Anna doesn't judge. Well, she doesn't judge people not named Jeff Barnes. She remembers having quite the fixation with the small round collectables back in grade school. It's kind of cool in a really geeky way that Skip never gave up the obsession.

There's Rubin, who never talks to anyone but Anna. That's a bad thing for his sales numbers, but Anna doesn't mind. He's actually a pretty interesting guy when he's not being all closed off. He tells the best stories. There was this one he told, from when he was in high school, and on a cruise, he talked a girl who was saving herself for marriage into "marrying" him on the boat. Of course the wedding was fake, and far from legal, but it didn't stop Rubin from enjoying the wedding night. Anna knows that most people would feel bad for the girl, but she was the one that made the bad move. It was her failure, and so she kind of got what she deserved. Her bad. It was just funny to Anna.

Of course there's Big Mike. When he's not trying to lord his power over all of the employees, and when he lets his guard down, he can be a joy to be around. He loves to talk about fishing, as most people know, but what some don't know is that Anna once spent a summer at sea on a fishing boat. She let Big Mike in on that little gem, and he wouldn't shut up for hours. It was great, because it got her out of doing an offsite install at an old folks' home. Something about the smell of aspirin and pee, and slowly dying people on oxygen machines has always freaked Anna out.

There's Chuck, who even if Anna isn't crushing on him as much these days, she still looks up to him. She doesn't know if it's fair to call him a friend, but she really wishes she could. He's so cool, and so on another level from most of the people in the store. And Sarah, even if she's not a part of the Buy More crew by blood, she's certainly in the family by association with the leader of everyone there. And she's just as cool! Anna has been hoping that Morgan would set up a double date between the two of them, and Chuck and Sarah: the First Couple of Buy More.

Of course there's Morgan. What else needs to be said there? Anna is just crazy about her boyfriend, and he's crazy about her. She hates not going into work and seeing him.

Then there's John and Bunny. Those two are last on Anna's list for a reason. Not because she doesn't like them, no she certainly does. It's the fact that not going into work yesterday made her miss the victory in her long standing wager with Bunny, which was based on John. Bunny said that she was sure the tall, handsome, stoic sales associate was gay. She'd reasoned that he was too cute to be straight, and no one had ever seen him with a woman. Anna explained to her that Bunny didn't have a tenth of the gaydar that Anna had, and she knew for a fact that John was gay. So yesterday, when John's girlfriend? Lover? Whatever she was, she was more than a friend, and she came to see John at work. And if Anna had just been there, she could have bragged all day about the twenty bucks Bunny now owed her.

Anna hates days off.

* * *

_You guys are awesome. Peace. _


	13. Anna vs the Marlin

_Disclaimer: Don't own Chuck or Anna._

_A/N: Yay! Season 1 is complete, and Wepdiggy is now caught up on the Chuck Me Mondays Challenge! This chapter is a far cry from everything else up until this point. Almost everything so far has been inside Anna's head. This one is almost all dialogue. Hopefully you'll enjoy the change of pace, as we end season one. Thank you for reading, and please review. Thanks!

* * *

_

**Anna vs. the Marlin**

Anna hears the buzzing of her phone and rolls over to get it from her nightstand. She glances at the clock that sits beside it, and is dismayed to find the time is…

"Three AM, Morgan," she groans, answering the phone.

"Anna Banana, I know it's early – or late, I guess, depending on your point of view. Would you call it early or late? I would usually say early myself, but seeing as I haven't been to sleep…"

"Morgan!" she bellows. "This had better be damned good to wake me up in the middle of the night. I mean either someone's dead good, or you won the lottery and we're moving away to Maui good. So which is it?" she asks, none of the steel leaving her voice.

"Well, umm…it's none of those. It's just…"

"Morgan," she growls.

"We've lost him, Anna," Morgan replies, defeat clear in his words.

"Lost who?" she asks, still clearly perturbed.

"Chuck. He's, he's," Morgan can't even get the words out.

"Oh my God! Morgan, what's wrong with Chuck? Is he hurt? Is he in the hospital?" Anna is now fully awake, and in a panic of her own. She hates to think that something may have happened to the fearless leader of the Nerd Herd.

"No, it's not that. It's that… Anna, I found a ring in his locker. He's going to propose to Sarah. We've lost him," he wails again. The bearded man is clearly near tears.

"He's – he's going to propose? Morgan, that's great! Wait, that's what you woke me up for?" she asks, the annoyance returning to her speech. "That was your big emergency?"

"I don't think you see the severity of this situation," he says.

"Morgan, I am going to hang up the phone now, and if you like your manhood where it is, and if you like where you occasionally get to put it, you'll not call back again tonight. We'll talk about this tomorrow."

* * *

_You guys are awesome. Peace. _


	14. Anna vs the First Date

_Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck or Anna._

_A/N: Okay, I'm back to work. I'll try to get my update next week out by Monday, so as to not fall behind again, I swear. Oh, and this chapter is a little more racy, so if you're uncomfortable with talk of open sexuality (nothing to explicit, and nothing actually happens, just Anna's dirty thoughts), then you might want to give this chapter a pass. I must have been in a dirty, dirty mood myself when I wrote it, because…well, you'll see, hehe. Please review. Thanks!

* * *

_

Although she is much fonder of the product at the new eatery, Anna misses the Weinerlicious. While the new frozen yogurt place with the ridiculous double name might have it all over the big "W" in what they serve, Orange Orange lacks in two very major categories.

The first is availability. While Weinerlicious was never choice "A" for lunchtime to the female Nerd Herder, it was still nice to have more options than Sbarro when it was time to eat, although the little pizzeria is kind of the go-to spot for her.

After all, there's something really cool, and a little erotic about eating a pizza named after boyfriend, or at least in his "honor". It's probably why Sarah still goes to eat at Lou's Deli even after that horrible thing between the sandwich maker, the blonde, and the lead Nerd Herder last year. Lou will still serve up a "Chuck" if asked, and Anna's sure that Sarah gets off on eating that a little. That's why that all cheese pizza is such a staple in Anna's diet. It's sexy, really.

But back to the matter at hand: the Orange Orange isn't as available. For whatever reason, since Sarah's new place of employment opened their doors, they never seem to stay open long. At least every third trip across the parking lot of the plaza seems to yield a closed sign on the door, and no sign of the yogurt slinger to be found. Maybe if they would just hire more help, they could stay open for more than five minutes at a time. Not that Anna sees why it's so vital for Sarah to run off to do, well, whatever it is that she does that prompts her to close up shop so often, but still, more help would, well, help.

The other reason Anna misses the Weinerlicious is, in some ways, a little perverted, and in others, extremely sympathetic. The Orange Orange uniform isn't as appealing as the German hotdog getup Sarah used to have to wear. Oh, the orange tank top is nice, and really shows off the blonde's nice, muscular shoulders, and the entire outfit is complimenting of Sarah's slim frame, but it's just not the same as the blouse, and that nice pleated skirt Chuck's girlfriend used to wear. Oh, how many nights Anna had dirty, dirty thoughts about venturing under that ridiculous red skirt and exploring the wonders that lay inside.

But also there's the sympathetic part of it, and it's that very skirt that brings it up. Sarah has no ass. Okay, she knows it's not a nice thing to think, but it's a true, undeniable, fact. Sarah's posterior is as flat as a soda left open over night. Anna can empathize with not having a lot to show in the butt department. That's why the short skirt of the Nerd Herd is a godsend. It hides the only real inadequacy Anna has in the physical sense, and makes her appear flawless. Sarah had that at the Weinerlicious, but now, with those stupid white Capri pants? Her lack of a bottom is on full display, shattering her otherwise perfect - and in Anna's eyes, Sarah is most certainly perfect in every other way - appearance. Which is also why even though the OO may need some help, Anna is not willing to offer said help. She'll stay right where she can dress to her strengths.

Maybe Anna could talk Sarah into coming to work for the Herd? The blonde would look beyond sexy in a tight white dress shirt, tie, and a short skirt. The thought sends a chill down Anna's spine. She'll have to put that mental image in the file for later, personal use. After all, Morgan isn't always around when Anna needs a little release.

* * *

_A/N: You guys are awesome. Peace. _


	15. Anna vs the Seduction

_Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck or Anna._

_A/N: This gets a little violent, but I think it's believable out of Anna. I mentioned a "101 ways to kill Harry Tang" many chapters ago, so I thought it was time that Anna developed a similar list for the new Ass Man of Buymoria: Lester Patel. Hope you enjoy this, and please read and review. Thanks!  


* * *

_

**Anna Wu's 25 Ways to kill Lester Patel**

1. Gunshot to his rat-like face

2. Slitting his throat, so I can't hear his annoying voice call for help

3. Wringing his scrawny little neck

4. Poison, target could be any number of the disgusting "treats" he eats for lunch

5. Cut the brakes on his Herder (bonus if Jeff's riding with him)

6. Cut the brakes on Jeff's Herder (Jeff is too drunk to drive himself anyway)

7. Show him video of me with another girl, causing him to have a heart attack (bonus if the other girl is Sarah Walker)

8. Cut his greasy, disgusting hair off and fill his mouth and nose with it, preventing him from breathing

9. Tell John Casey that Lester said he could get John into bed if he wanted

10. Hang him from the roof of the "cage"

11. Talk him into playing "William Tell" with me

12. "Accidentally" jab a pen into his femoral artery and let him bleed out

13. Tell Sarah Walker that is was Lester that keyed her Porsche

14. Tell Jeff that Lester has a bottomless tap hidden from the world, and if you kill him, it belongs to you

15. Drown him in the men's room sink

16. Tell Big Mike that Krispy Kreme wanted to put a store in the plaza, and Lester prevented it

17. Gut him like the spineless jellyfish that he is

18. The pound of flesh method (note: Lester may not have enough flesh for this to work)

19. Invite Lester to go skinny dipping with me and Sarah, shoot him and let his body rest in the Pacific (bonus if Sarah actually comes)

20. Chemical warfare (note: anything Lester catches, Jeff will catch, so two birds with one stone)

21. Strangle him with the cord to iPod earbuds

22. Strangle him with that stupid Ass Man vest he wears

23. Use the Ass Man banner outside as a noose and hang him from the roof

24. Run him over with my Herder

25. Lock him in the diaper changing station until he starves to death

_To be continued as necessary..._

* * *

_A/N: You guys are awesome. Peace. _


	16. Anna vs the Break Up

_Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck or Anna._

_A/N: Finally, one of the biggest Anna stories! This will take place after the episode, and it involves Anna's NSA recruitment. And what the hell, a little Morgan bashing just for kicks, haha. I hope you enjoy it, and please read and review!  


* * *

_

"Hello?"

"Is Ms. Anna Wu in, please?" says the voice on the other end of the phone.

"She's incarcerated at the moment, can I take a message?"

"Incarcerated? She's in prison?"

"No, I mean she's busy. Was 'incarcerated' the wrong word? Should I have said decapitated? I always get those two confused."

"That will be quite alright…sir. Have a good day," the steely voiced man says, hanging up the phone on Morgan.

Anna walks into the room drying her hair. She heard Morgan's end of the conversation, but then, her training at a younger age has given her the ability to hear more than the average person. It's that training that allowed her to beat the snot out of Mitt today, in defense of Morgan.

Anna always tried to keep those close to her from learning about her actual past, and showing off her fighting skills in front of her boyfriend was the last thing she wanted to do. But now the cat is out of the bag. Morgan knows Anna can kick ass, and take names. So far it hasn't proven to be a problem. Anna was worried that her little bearded lover would feel emasculated by having a ninja girlfriend. Such doesn't seem to be the case. Maybe in time, she can show Morgan more of the "true" Anna Wu.

"So who was that?" she asks Morgan, as she walks over to sit on his lap.

"Oh, uh, I don't know. They wouldn't tell me. They asked for you, and then I told them you were decapitated, and they hung up."

Anna rolls her eyes. She might find it annoying just how clueless her boyfriend can be if it wasn't so damn cute.

"Morgan, if you told them my head has been removed from my body, and they were looking for me, I would imagine that they either thought you were pranking them, or they were dismayed at my untimely passing," Anna says, as if she's speaking to a small child. Of course, in some ways, she kind of is speaking to a small child, so it's fitting.

"Oh, is that what that means?" Morgan asks.

Anna smiles a condescending smile, and pats his head. She kisses him on the cheek, and just laughs. A small laugh, but it feels good to have someone to make her laugh nonetheless.

The phone rings again. This time, Anna reaches for it before Morgan can scare away another caller.

"Hello?" Anna says.

"Is this Ms. Anna Wu?" The voice is cold, and almost robotic.

"Yes, this is Ms. Wu. What can I do for you today?"

"Ms. Wu, I'll make this short and simple. How would you like to serve your country?"

"I'm sorry, what?" Anna asks, taken aback by the odd question.

"We at the NSA have been made aware of your abilities. We would like to test you for possible employment with the government. Would you agree to set up a test date?"

Anna looks around her apartment, quickly shifting her eyes back and forth. It was so long ago that she trained to be a deep-cover DEA agent before her father found out and pulled her from the program. It almost seems like a lifetime ago. There was nothing she wanted more in the world, back then. Now? Well, Anna has set up a nice life for herself. She has friends, and a boyfriend, and things are just going so well. Could she sacrifice that? Could she go back to the covert world?

"I'm sorry," Anna says quickly, not wanting to talk about this in front of Morgan. "Can you call back? Say tomorrow, around 10?"

* * *

_A/N: You guys are awesome. Peace. _


	17. Anna vs the Cougars

_Disclaimer: Still don't own Chuck or Anna. A pity, really. _

_A/N: Okay my favorite people (in other words, the people that read my stories), Chuck Me Monday has finally caught up to my progress, and I'm ready to jump back in with both feet. I've kind of missed writing about our favorite diminutive Asian vixen, so it was great to get back to it. So, what was Anna Wu doing while Lester's kegger was going on, and Sarah was kicking Nichole Ritchie's ass at her class reunion? Well read more to find out. I look forward to your reviews. Thanks!

* * *

_

Some people think that blackmail is wrong. Fortunately, Anna Wu is not one of those people.

Thanks to Lester's "genius" sales strategy, added in with her employee discount, Anna had managed to wrangle in a new Roark Industries PowerShot 14.7 –Megapixel Digital ELPH Camera –pink, for the low, low price of $3.77 with tax. She would almost feel bad for the little Indian man when Big Mike came back if he wasn't such a douche.

The whole sales experiment, if it could be called that, blew up in Lester's face, to be sure. Now, to make up for it, Morgan and Chuck accidentally suggested a huge kegger with a $5 cover charge to make up for the missing money.

Of course, Chuck is too smart to be anywhere near Lester's latest worst idea ever, and Morgan is only here to watch Rome burn. Anna has similar intentions, but she knows there is a profit to be made from the debauchery of her co-workers.

That's where her trusty new camera comes into play. It's a neat little toy, but then, Roark always makes the best stuff. And the video feature has allowed for many moments to be caught on tape. After all, future generations of Buy Morians (damn, is she _really_ using that word now?) would need to see for themselves just what animals existed within the walls of the Burbank store.

The best part of the party isn't the drunken hijinks of Green Shirts and Nerd Herders alike, however. It's the set up of the eventual death of Jeff and Lester that Anna herself concocted. Oh, it was easy to get Jeff and Lester to follow her back to the employee break room. All it took was a flirtatious smile, and a seductive tone of voice when she said "Follow me, I want to show you something".

Now that Jeffster has followed her back to the employee lockers, it's show time. She quickly teaches the two nitwits how to break into John Casey's locker. The watch with wrapped attention (or as close to wrapped attention as Jeff can muster), and they soak up the relatively elementary process like sponges. Stupid, little sponges that will be in for a world of hurt when Anna shows John the video of the two dumb asses breaking into the locker of the hulking Green Shirt.

Sometimes working at a Buy More sucks. This is certainly not one of those nights. This is a night to remember. This is a night to make lots of money, and to make certain problems go away. Now she just needs to get a little action before she leaves. Where the hell _did_ Morgan go?

* * *

_A/N: Okay, that's all the Anna I have for you this week. Tune in next week for more of Anna being a kick-ass Nerd Herder, and sex kitten extraordinaire! I look forward to your feedback, and you guys are awesome. Peace. _


	18. Anna vs Tom Sawyer

_Disclaimer: Still don't own Chuck or Anna. _

_A/N: Okay, so I thought I only had to do one to catch up, but turns out last night was Vs. Tom Sawyer, so I had to write another of these up to catch up to the pack. No worries, Wep can always come up with something in a pinch. So what were Anna's thoughts on having to wear that hula outfit for Jeff? Who would she complain to about it? Well, read more to find out, and please review. Thanks!

* * *

_

_Warning: Okay, this chapter contains some mentions of open sexuality. There's nothing too graphic, but it's more than has been in this fic in the past. Still T rated, in my opinion, though. If such things offend you though, you might want to give this chapter a pass. Okay, you've been warned, so read on if you like =)

* * *

_

"Can you believe this shit!?" Anna bellowed, throwing open the door to the Orange Orange.

Clearly startled, Sarah had immediately turned to face whatever was making the noise. It just so happens that what was making the noise was one Anna Melinda Wu. The short Asian woman was wearing a hula skirt, a coconut bra, a lei, a flowery headdress, and a pissed off expression.

"What's wrong, Anna?" Sarah asked.

"Oh, you know, the usual," Anna grumbled. "My idiot boyfriend talked me into wearing this ridiculous outfit to pacify Jeff during his attempt to break the record on some ancient arcade game."

"Oh, right," Sarah said. The blonde seemed to have some recognition of what was going on. No doubt Chuck had already told her.

"It sucks! Why me? Chuck's putting this together, they should have recruited you," Anna moaned.

"Well, you know, Chuck said Jeff requested you. And I have some stuff I have to take care of today, or I would join you, promise," Sarah said, placating the other woman. Anna was pretty sure it was a lie, but at least Sarah seemed to care enough to try to make her feel better.

But then, if Sarah _really_ wanted to make her feel better, she would join her, in a hula outfit of her own. That creamy white skin of hers in a grass skirt, and showing off the impressive abs that Anna knew the other woman had. Anna shuttered just thinking about it.

Then, after the gaming exhibition was over, they could go back to the little girls' room to change back into street clothes. Anna would say something funny, and Sarah would laugh. Then the blonde would look up, and their eyes would meet. Anna would "accidentally" bump into Sarah, the touch of their skin sending a shiver down both of their spines.

Sarah would look down, hesitantly, and Anna would take the lead. Kissing the blonde softly at first. Then the kiss would intensify. They'd start exploring one another with their hands, and Sarah would moan softly into Anna's mouth.

Then the two women would start to remove the coconut bra that the other was wearing, exposing the beautiful breasts that they had to hide from the world every day.

Sarah would then start to trail a line of kisses down Anna's now naked torso. The blonde would be hesitant at first, as she was far less experienced than Anna with other women. In fact, Anna would bet that Sarah might not have even been with another woman before. Maybe Anna could be her first. That excites Anna more, so she assures Sarah, and gently massages a pattern on the bare back of the yogurt girl.

Sarah continues her path down Anna's body, and when she gets to her lower body, Sarah spreads apart the grass of the skirt, and…

"Anna!?" Sarah says loudly.

"Huh? Sorry, Sarah. Did you say something?" Anna asked, flustered. "I guess I just zoned out there for a minute," she adds sheepishly, trying her best to hide the lust from her eyes.

"I just said you'll be alright. I'll tell Chuck to make sure to look out for you. He and John will make sure those pervs over there keep their hands off of you," Sarah said reassuringly.

"Thanks, Sarah," Anna said with a sigh. "I guess I'll see you later."

Anna left the Double O feeling a little better about her situation. Well, she really didn't feel any better about her situation at all, but at least she had a new fantasy to add to the self pleasure mental bank for when Morgan was acting stupid and Anna put him in the doghouse…again.

* * *

_A/N: That Anna is something else, huh? Okay, that's all for now folks. Thanks for reading, and I look forward to your feedback. You guys are awesome. Peace. _


	19. Anna vs the Ex

_Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck or Anna. Boo. _

_A/N: So I went back and forth on what I should focus on with this episode. I couldn't help but notice Anna's absence, however (once again). So it made sense to but her in the remedial class with Chuck and Casey. I thought that could be fun. Further, my other idea was to do Anna's ex coming to town, but then I would have had to have made up a completely new original character, and that was just too much work, and could screw too many things up. This was plenty fun, I think. I hope you enjoy it, and please review. Thanks!

* * *

_

"Hello, class! I'm Dr. Jackson. Today, we'll be going through emergency, and work safety procedures such as fire prevention, cardiopulmonary resuscitation, and the "Heimlich Maneuver".

Everyone in the class, Anna included, groaned. Today was going to be one horribly boring marathon of torture. Even the instructor's voice sounded dull. And the man had to be in his 90's if he was a day old. This was cruel and unusual punishment. Didn't they know Anna had a fear of old people? All this because she had a dentist appointment on the day of testing at the Buy More?

The first two hours of the class were consumed by talk of fire prevention. That terribly ridiculous instruction would have been over much quicker had the idiot pyromaniac with spiky hair that smelled like potatoes in the front of the class not interrupted the speech every fifteen seconds.

The next part of the instruction was just as dull. Anna knew exactly how to do the Heimlich. She didn't need to "learn". This was the most ridiculous eight hours of her life. She wondered more than once if keeping a job at Buy More was worth it. Then she thought of all she would be leaving behind: her friends, her boyfriend, and decided reluctantly that it was indeed worth continuing with that hell.

Then something happened to perk Anna right up.

It was time for the CPR session. The doctor stood in front of the class and said that mouth-to-mouth needed to be demonstrated, and since he was getting over a cold, and since there were no dummies available that day for the class and a live person would have to be the "victim", he didn't want to do it himself.

The instructor noted that Chuck, one of only two other Buy More employees that had to attend this class, the other being John Casey, was certified in CPR, and Dr. Jackson asked the head Nerd Herder to lead the demonstration.

When no one rushed to volunteer to be Chuck's "victim", Dr. Jackson told John to be the mouth-to-mouth receiver. John growled, and cast a murderous look towards the doctor, taking both the instructor, and Chuck aback, Anna could see. She wasn't sure _what_ that reaction was about from John, but she'd make sure to ask later. Not that she thought getting information from Casey would be easy. He was a tough cookie to crack, but it was worth a shot. Anna loved good stories.

But for now, she had something else to take care of. So she raised her hand to volunteer to be Chuck's "dummy".

"I'll do it, I guess," she said, feigning disinterest.

Hell, if she had to be at this stupid class all day, at least she could finally get some lip action from Chuck. And best of all, Sarah and Morgan would never know about it. And if they did find out, they couldn't really complain. It was just for the class. And even if they didn't buy the excuse, maybe Sarah would dump Chuck, and Anna could be there to pick up the pieces. Things were finally starting to look up.

Anna lay down on the demonstration table and looked up at Chuck. "Lay it on me, Chuckles," she said, winking. Chuck looked very uncomfortable. Anna didn't care. She was going to enjoy this for all it was worth.

* * *

_A/N: Thank you so much for reading and I look forward to you feedback. You guys are awesome. Peace. _


	20. Anna vs the Fat Lady

_Disclaimer: Don't own "Chuck" or Anna. Dammit! _

_A/N: Okay, I screwed up an uploaded my Gravitron one for Fat Lady, so I had to hurry up and write a Fat Lady one and get it out and posted. This was kind of rushed, but hopefully you'll still enjoy it. At least a little. Anyway, I hope you do enjoy it, and please review. Thanks!

* * *

_

**Anna vs. the Fat Lady**

I hate when Morgan gets all weepy. It's not attractive, to say the least. But now, Chuck has apparently been seeing his ex, that bitch Jill (and I've only ever heard her described as a bitch, I've never met her personally…for all I know, she could be a hoot to be around) and didn't tell Morgan about it.

It's kind of creepy, I'll admit, when I hear my boyfriend refer to the leader of the Nerd Herd as his "life partner". Okay, it's really freaking creepy, and I consider breaking up with him whenever it happens.

In a lot of ways, I would love Morgan even more if he lost the ability to talk. His damn mouth has the horrible tendency to say things he shouldn't. Like when Milbarge was interrogating Morgan about where Chuck was. He did the noble thing, and tried to stand up for his friend, and not talk. But then? He ran off at the mouth the minute Jill walked into the store. Hell, even I know that you just don't do that! You have to lock it down. When the ex shows up, you keep tight lips to those that may inquire about them.

We all have skeletons in our closet. God knows I have many. But you don't want that shit getting out there in public knowledge land. It's like the time my college sweetheart, Caroline, came into the store. Speaking of which, I haven't heard from Caroline in a long, long time. Didn't I hear something about them filing a missing persons report on her? Damn. I hope nothing happened to her. She was a sweet piece of ass.

Anyway, what was I talking about? Ah, shit. I don't remember. The main point is, Morgan can be a dumbass sometimes, and Jill's ex, while very hot, is probably a bitch. Why else would she leave a great guy like Chuck? _

* * *

_

_A/N: Wow, I hope that wasn't too rushed. Did anyone pick up on who Anna's ex-girlfriend was? You guys are awesome. Peace. _


	21. Anna vs the Gravitron

_Disclaimer: I don't own "Chuck" or Anna. Pity. _

_A/N: Okay, this one looks like it's going to be a little shorter. Hopefully it's still enjoyable. Thank you to all the awesome folks out there that have taken a couple of minutes to review this (or any of my) fics. It really is what makes writing these things worth while. I just love coming in and seeing an inbox full of reviews. It always makes me smile. And it always makes me want to write more (hint, hint). Hope you enjoy this one, and please review. Thanks!

* * *

_

**Top 10 Ways Thanksgiving '08 Was Better Than '07**

10. No Jeff. This one doesn't really need explaining

9. No Lester. But this one kind of goes with number 10, so nevermind, call this one 10B.

9. No stupid Ellie trying to steal my boyfriend. Although, Ellie was really nice once I found out she wasn't trying to seal Morgan. Well, this one might not count. I'll come back to it later.

8. My family actually _liked_ my greenbean casserole. At least they said they did. Dad enjoyed it so much that he went out on the patio to eat it, where it was stolen by a neighborhood dog. But the dog dropped it on the ground. Wait, that sounds like a lie. Maybe they didn't really like it. Once again, I'll have to come back to this one.

7. No Black Friday. This one is hard to argue. Though, working on Black Friday last year provided one of my most romantic memories with Morgan. Maybe it wasn't altogether bad.

6. No Sarah Walker causing me to have very confusing thoughts when I should be faithful to my boyfriend. I kind of miss having those confusing thoughts, though. Luckily I have the pictures of all of my friends that I brought with me. It just so happens that Sarah's pictures get more use than most of the other ones.

5. Dammit, who am I kidding? This Thanksgiving sucks! I miss my friends, I miss my boyfriend, and I even miss my stupid, thankless job. Note to self: next year, I'm staying in Burbank for every major holiday. In fact, why wait for next year? I'll be at home this Christmas. That's sure to be a blast. Nothing ever seems to go wrong on Christmas back home. Hell, I'll even go into work on Christmas Eve. That should be fun, too.

4-1. See above. This Thanksgiving is the worst ever!

* * *

_A/N: You guys are awesome. Peace. _


	22. Anna vs the Sensei

**_Disclaimer: _**_I don't own Chuck or Anna. Pity, really._

**_A/N: _**_Okay, so I was having trouble coming up with something for this. Well, I've been having trouble coming up with anything at all, lately (stupid writer's block!), but I thought it might be best to set up what was to come. And in the mean time, I can do some awesome Sarah/Anna interaction. And what better way to do that than the awesome IM format that was popularized by the amazing **ne71**. Yes, I freely admit that I got this idea from his **Chuck vs. the Emoticon** fic. If you haven't read it, you're missing out. Mine isn't nearly as much fun, but hopefully, you can still enjoy it. I look forward to hearing your feedback, and thanks for reading!

* * *

_

**AnnaBanana1986:** Saaaarrrrrrraaaahhhh!!!

**Yogurtgirlnotspy:** Haha, hey anna

**AnnaBanana1986:** hows evrthing in Bbank?

**Yogurtgirlnotspy:** xciting as always ;-)  
**Yogurtgirlnotspy:** when do you get back?

**AnnaBanana1986:** should be in tomorrow

**Yogurtgirlnotspy:** Hurry back. Ur missing the wildly popular employee of the month contest

**AnnaBanana1986:** for shame *rolls eyes*

**Yogurtgirlnotspy:** lol

**AnnaBanana1986:** u and Chuck busy tmrrow night?

**Yogurtgirlnotspy:** *sigh* yeah. Wine tasting with the Couple Awesome 4 their wedding

**AnnaBanana1986:** heh, sounds fun

**Yogurtgirlnotspy:** oh, you know it. Y do u ask?

**AnnaBanana1986:** meh, no reason…thought u guys might want to hang out with me and morgan

**Yogurtgirlnotspy:** believe me, I'd much rather hang out with u than Awesome's 'rents

**AnnaBanana1986:** holy shit! Awesome's partentals r in town?

**Yogurtgirlnotspy:** fraid so

**AnnaBanana1986:** well, it will be good practice, at least

**Yogurtgirlnotspy:** 4 what?

**AnnaBanana1986:** u and Chuck

**Yogurtgirlnotspy:** pardon?

**AnnaBanana1986:** come on, Sarah. U guys have to be thinkin' about it

**Yogurtgirlnotspy:** No!

**AnnaBanana1986:** rlly? Y not?

**Yogurtgirlnotspy:** I dunno…are u and morgan…?

**AnnaBanana1986:** morgan? Marriage? Pffft, as if

**Yogurtgirlnotspy:** to repeat ur question, y not?

**AnnaBanana1986:** it's morgan

**Yogurtgirlnotspy:** kk, fair enuff, but still…u guys love each othr

**AnnaBanana1986:** I luv him…

**Yogurtgirlnotspy:** anna…u know that boy is crazy about you

**AnnaBanana1986:** wouldn't hurt if he showed me sometimes…

**Yogurtgirlnotspy:** maybe you have to b the aggressor

**AnnaBanana1986:** xplain?

**Yogurtgirlnotspy:** ask him to take the nxt step

**AnnaBanana1986:** like gettin' a place 2gether?

**Yogurtgirlnotspy:** sure…y not?

**Yogurtgirlnotspy:** hey, I gotta run

**AnnaBanana1986:** yogurt emergency?

**Yogurtgirlnotspy:** lol, something like that

**AnnaBanana1986:** k, ttyl, Sarah

**Yogurtgirlnotspy:** bye! =)

**AnnaBanana1986:** =D

_Yogurtgirlnotspy signed off at 4:20:15

* * *

_

**_A/N: _**_You guys are awesome. Peace._


	23. Anna vs the DeLorean

_Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck or Anna. Booooo!_

_A/N: So how do you write about Anna without having her think or say one thing? Well that's what this chapter has turned into, for me. I've never seen something like this one done before, and I don't even know if it's going to come across well, but I thought the experimentation would be fun. Hopefully you'll get some enjoyment out of it. Thanks for reading, and please review. Thanks!

* * *

_

"You have eleven unheard messages. Message one:"

"Anna, babe, I'm sorry, but it's the General--"

_Beep

* * *

_

_"_Message deleted. Message two_:"_

"Listen, Anna, it's me--"

_Beep

* * *

_

"Message deleted. Message three:"

"Anna, I know you're upset, but if you'll just--"

_Beep

* * *

_

"Message deleted. Message four:"

"It's Morgan again--"

_Beep

* * *

_

"Message deleted. Message five:"

"Anna, it's Jeff--"

_Beep, beep, beep

* * *

_

"Message deleted. Message six:"

"Anna, did Jeff call you? I know you're mad at me, but--"

_Beep

* * *

_

"Message deleted. Message seven:"

"Anna, it's Chuck. Listen, I have Morgan here with me--"

_Beep

* * *

_

"Message deleted. Message eight:"

"Anna, it's Sarah. I have Mor--"

_Beep

* * *

_

"Message deleted. Message nine:'

"Anna, it's Ellie Bartowski. Listen, I know you and I haven't always seen eye-to-eye, but you have to do something about your boyfriend. He's been at my house for--"

_Beep

* * *

_

"Message deleted. Message ten:"

"…and then he started making up songs using your name. Please, I don't care what you have to do, get him away from me, please! There has to be a part of you that--"

_Beep

* * *

_

"Message deleted. Message eleven:"

"Hey, Anna. It's Jason. Look, I know you said you're seeing someone, but since we talked, I haven't been able to get you off my mind. I don't want to be presumptuous, but if things ever change with your boyfriend, for the worse, you can reach me at 555-3509. And if you never call, that's cool too. But just in case, I'll be waiting to hear from you."

_Beep_

"Message saved. End of new messages."

* * *

_A/N: You guys are awesome. Peace. _


	24. Anna vs Santa Claus

_A/N: Wow, I haven't updated this in…well, months. Heh, I've updated 42 times since I last visited my Chuck Me Monday Challenge piece, in fact. But I couldn't think of anything good to write, I'm in a bit of a funk, and I thought this might help pull me out. I don't know if it did, but it sure was fun! Hopefully you'll like it, and please review. Thanks!

* * *

_

"If all of my demands aren't met in the next ten minutes, I'll detonate the device, and end civilization as we know it," the evil Ned Rhyerson said, before erupting into a fit of maniacal laughter.

"But you can't do that Ned. It's Christmas. Think of all the innocent families out there," Chuck pleaded.

Anna knew Chuck's desperate attempt to defuse the situation would fall on deaf ears. Ned Rhyerson, criminal mastermind was going to blow up the world, and there was but one force that could stop him. But she'd have to be smart about it.

"And just to make sure we have no mistakes, I've brought this with me," Ned said, producing a small McDonalds bad as if from nowhere. "In case we have any interference from a _certain_ meddling super bitch, I've brought French fries."

Dammit! Anna's one weakness. Fried foods. If she was within twenty feet of anything fried, she'd become all sluggish and bloated, and she couldn't fly. That fiend!

"But how will the Masked Wu save us now?" Ellie asked, nearly in tears.

"She won't," Ned said, an evil smirk still playing at his lips. "If she knows what's good for her, she'll flee this planet, and fly back to whatever Godforsaken rock she left to come here."

It was like he was spitting in her face. In fact, if he knew she, Anna Wu, was the mysterious Masked Wu, he'd probably literally spit in her face. She'd foiled his schemes to destroy the world so many times in the past.

Chuck slinked back over to Santa's Village, clearly defeated. Anna felt bad for the lead Nerd Herder. He didn't have any super powers, and he couldn't save his people in the end. But she could. She just needed some help. But who could she trust? Certainly not Jeff and Lester. Not Morgan. He was at the top of her shit list at the moment. Maybe Ellie and Devon. Being doctors, they had to keep their patients' confidence every day. But still, what could they really do to help? "Oh Ned, I want you to take these two sleeping pills, pass out, and call me in the morning from your jail cell?" No, that wouldn't work.

Maybe Chuck. He was certainly trustworthy, and cute. He'd make an excellent sidekick, except that he couldn't actually _do_ anything. And plus, if Sarah ever got super powers, she'd need a sidekick too, and Chuck would just leave Anna at that point. No, that wouldn't work. But what about John? Hunky, gruff, tall, imposing. He would be a real asset to her team. Well, not that she _had_ a team, but now that she was thinking of forming one, maybe he could help.

Oh, but the toe. Yeah, right. Well, looks like she'd have to go with the part-time help.

"Chuck," Anna whispered, "come here."

"What's up?" Chuck asked in a hushed tone.

"So can you keep a secret?" Anna asked.

"Yeah, sure. I mean, I've never kept a secret in my life, but for you, I'll try."

"Good," Anna said. "So here's the thing. I'm the Masked Wu."

Chuck looked shocked. Or like he was going to laugh. Maybe both? "You're—huh?"

"I am," Anna said. "But until those French fries are gone, I can't save us. I need your help, Chuck. I need you to eat those fries so I can get everyone out of here, and save the world from destruction once again."

Anna could see the struggle Chuck was going through. She couldn't blame him. Who would believe they were actually in the same room with the amazing Masked Wu, much less talking to them.

"Chuck, I need you to trust me," Anna prodded.

Chuck heaved a deep sigh. "I do," he said softly. "I don't know why, but I do."

Anna smiled then. "Perfect. Now, I'm going to be your shield, and we're going to ambush Ned. His bullets will bounce right off of me, but once we get close, my powers will start to dim. That's when I need you to run from behind the cover I've given you, grab the bag, and eat the French fries as quickly as you can. Can you do that for me?"

"I can," Chuck said. "And I will."

Anna stood back to her full height, and pulled Chuck up by his hand.

"Anna, one thing?"

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Promise me that," Chuck swallowed. "Promise me that if we both make it through this, that maybe after, you and me, we can, you know—"

"Chuck, are you asking me out on a date?" Anna asked, raising an eyebrow. "What about Sarah?"

"Oh, Anna. It's never going to work between Sarah and me. She knows I'm in love with someone else. Always has. She'll be happy for us."

"You," now Anna swallowed. "You _love_ me?"

"And I always have, Anna Wu."

"Oh, Chuck," Anna said, tears nearly welling in her eyes. She couldn't say anything else, so Anna did the only thing she could think of. She kissed Chuck. Their first kiss. And boy was he a good kisser. It seemed like it would go on forever. It seemed like it was over far too quickly. Anna's world was spinning when they finally separated, but she knew she had to focus.

"Come on Chuck. Let's save the world. Then we can go pick up where we left off, okay?"

"Deal," Chuck said.

* * *

_A/N: So what is it? Is it an alternate universe? Is it a strange Anna fantasy? Who can say? Hopefully it was fun, though. You guys are awesome. Peace. _


	25. Anna vs the Third Dimension

**REQUEST FORM**

Employee Name: Anna Melinda Wu

Branch: Burbank

Please Mark One: Personal **X** Vacation Sick

Please indicate the period covered by this request:

Month(s): January Number of Work Days: One

Date(s): From: February 2, 2009 To: February 3, 2009

Reason for Leave: Tyler frakkin' Martin, the very embodiment of the decline in Western music will be at the store to sign autographs. I feel it is my duty to stay as far away from him and the store as possible, as it may prevent me from causing him harm, and costing Buy More a sizeable law suit. Also, I'm not sure I could keep food down while I'm in the same room as Tyler Martin. Oh, and as a member of the Facebook group, "I Want to Kill Tyler Martin," wouldn't it be treason on my part to take part in anything glorifying his name?

Submitted by: Anna M. Wu

Date: 1/28/09

Supervisor Signature:

Date:

* * *

_A/N: And that my friends was why Anna wasn't there in episode 2.12. You guys are awesome. Peace._


	26. Anna vs the Best Friend

_A/N: So first of all, I chose to go with the originally intended timeline instead of the air-dates with this one. I thought it only made sense, especially since I was following Anna's story. Also, this one isn't as funny, but then Best Friend was kind of a tumultuous time for our dear Anna. In telling the story of Anna Wu, I couldn't pretend things like this didn't happen, so here it is. Hope you enjoy, and please review. Thanks!_

_Disclaimer: I haven't done this in awhile, so just let me add that I don't own _CHUCK_, and that means I don't own Anna. If I did, she'd still be on my TV every Monday. *tears*

* * *

_

Dear Anming,

I know I haven't written you in awhile. Well, except to make lists of people I want to do harm, or see harmed. In a way, I suppose that's an abomination on your very name. I'm sorry about that, but at least you served your purpose. You let me vent, and brought me peace.

Now, I'm coming to you in the way I've always intended. Or at least in the way I'd originally intended. I need to air my thoughts. I need to sort through my emotions. Gods, I'm so confused right now, and I really just need someone to listen, and not judge me.

First of all, let me get this out of the way. I still love Morgan. I know it's stupid, but I do. I want things to work between us. Or I did. I'm not sure the proper context for that statement. But I've come to the realization that Morgan will never grow up. He'll never be the man I need in my life. I'm a strong, smart, confident, beautiful, independent woman, and I can take care of myself. Just ask Mitt. But sometimes, I want to feel like a girl, you know?

Morgan never allowed me to do that. I always had to be the mature one with him. And I had to be the one to admit to my feelings. Which, it's not easy for me either. But he doesn't seem to get that. It's like my station in life, in a relationship with Morgan, was to make him feel better about himself. And I'm sorry, but I have needs, too. I feel insecure sometimes, too.

That's where Jason comes in. He's tall, handsome, sweet, and successful. And he makes me feel protected when I'm around him, even if I don't need it. He's everything my parents would want me to find in a man. And he represents a lot of the things I want in a man as well.

Things in my life seem so much simpler when I'm with him. They seem to be going better, too. Chuck and Sarah, two people I look up to a lot, asked me to double-date with them yesterday. They told me I was their friend. I was floored. I mean, it's not that I didn't think they were fond of me, in some way. But to say I was their friend, that they didn't just look at me as Morgan's girlfriend? I was moved to say the least. And none of that happened until I was with Jason.

I slept with Jason last night. It was our first time together. After seeing Morgan make a fool of himself outside the car show, I just wanted to move on from my past as quickly as I could. And in the moment, it seemed like the right thing to do. And it's not that the sex wasn't good. It was. And I have no reason to feel this connection to Morgan anymore. So why do I feel so guilty?

It's not like I cheated on Morgan. We're not together anymore. And he never treated me as well as Jason treats me. With Jason, I have a future. Our relationship has potential. Everything should be right. So why does it feel wrong? Why can't I stop thinking about Morgan?

I'm so frustrated. With myself, with life, with Morgan. I'm trying to find a way to blame this all on him. I'm sure it's his fault, for some reason. But I do still love him. Maybe in time, I'll love him less. Maybe I'll love him less every day, until there's nothing left of my feelings for him. I just hope it happens sooner rather than later. I don't know how much longer I can take feeling like this.

I haven't sorted anything out yet, but it feels good to get these things off my chest. Thank you for hearing me out, my faithful companion.

-Anna Wu, 2/10/09

* * *

_A/N: Just to be clear, Anming is Anna's diary. You probably picked up on that, but thought I'd clarify just to avoid any questions. You guys are awesome. Peace. _


	27. Anna vs the Suburbs

_A/N: Another day, another update. At this rate, I'll be done with the challenge in no time! Just nine more episodes to go, I think. No, wait. Eight. So, yeah, in about a week, I should have it finished. Now, after that, I have a bit of a proposal for you, the readers. The Chuck Me Monday Challenge only includes the first two seasons. And as we know, Anna Wu sadly disappeared from our lives at the beginning of season three. But I have in my mind my REAL explanation for why Anna left Morgan. Heh, and it's better than my explanation for why the Wienerlicious really closed, I promise. But I'll leave it up to you guys. Is that a story you'd be interested in seeing? Anna Wu, spy in training? Let me know in your review what you think. Thanks!

* * *

_

"Morgan, I'm taking your mom out tomorrow night," Anna huffed.

"Out?" Morgan asked. "Out where?"

"Morgan, she interrupts us every time we try to spend time together at your place. Every. Time. She did it again last night, and I was already naked at that point. And I've had enough. So I'm taking her to a bar or something, and I'm gonna get her laid."

Fortunately no one was around. Otherwise Morgan would've probably had to clean up the grape soda he sprayed all over the wall. "You're, _what_?"

Anna felt bad. Sometimes she forgot most people couldn't handle her bluntness. "I'm sorry I put it like that," she said. "But it's true. She's may be your mother, but she's still a woman, Morgan. She has needs that only a warm body can fill. And while I can't expect you to understand that, what you should understand is this: Until she finds something else to do with her time, our sex life will continue to be greatly hampered. So, yeah, unless you're fine with limiting ourselves to quickies in here, and the occasional roll in the home theater room, something has to be done."

Morgan seemed to mull over that for a moment. "I see your point," he said. "Just, if you could, I don't want to hear any of the details."

"Deal," Anna said sweetly, kissing him on the cheek. She walked over to the break room door. Peering out the window, she saw no one coming, so she shut the blinds and locked the door. "Now, about that quickie…"

* * *

**The Next Night...**

"That was a disaster," Bolonia Grimes groaned as the walked in the door at 2:30 in the morning.

She wasn't wrong. Anna tried and failed to get her boyfriend's mother back on the proverbial horse for over four hours. Her feet were killing her, which was why she carried her pumps in her hand.

On the bright side, Bolonia looked pretty wiped, too, so it was unlikely that she'd be able to interrupt Anna's winding down period with Morgan, who was no doubt snug in his bed.

"It's okay," Anna said, yawning. "We'll try again another night."

"No," Bolonia said. "I can't do that again. It was humiliating. Most of those boys were no older than my son."

"Yeah, I know," Anna said. "Probably why _I_ got hit on the entire night." Then seeing the dejected look on the other woman's face: "Look, there are other ways. Easier ways. We can find you a man."

"What ways?" Bolonia asked, raising an eyebrow.

Anna groaned. Maybe her long night wasn't over just yet.

"Ever tried internet dating?"

"No," Bolonia answered.

"Well, let's see. We need a good handle for you. How's Red Hot Mama sound?"

* * *

_A/N: So that's how Red Hot Mama came to be. It's all thanks to Anna. Big Mike should give that girl a raise, haha. You guys are awesome. Peace._


	28. Anna vs the Beefcake

_A/N: So once again, I have to explain an Anna absence. But also, the season is starting to wind down, so I have to move Anna's future storyline forward. What storyline you say? Well read and find out, silly! Thank you guys for the reviews, and I'm glad you've been digging the tales of Anna. Hopefully this chapter won't disappoint.

* * *

_

Anna felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. Damn, she meant to turn that off. It had been hard enough sneaking it past security. They said no phones allowed, but that phone was her baby. She wasn't trusting it with just anyone.

She tried to be discreet in checking the caller id to see who would be calling her. It was Morgan. Of course.

Anna sighed and went to the nearest restroom. From the best she could tell, there was no one in there, so Anna went into the third stall and pulled her phone back out, redialing Morgan. She didn't want to lose contact with him, in case it was an emergency.

"Oh Anna, thank God," Morgan answered.

"Morgan, what is it? Is something wrong?" Anna whispered. She knew she had to keep her voice down, just in case.

"You said you were going to be busy," Morgan said, "I wouldn't call you unless the circumstances were dire."

"Fine, then what's happening?"

"Okay, so you know how Big Mike and my mom…"

"Are fornicating?" Anna asked? "I'm aware. I'm happy they both found someone. Wait, did something go wrong between them?"

"Oh, it's wrong. It's very, very wrong," Morgan said. "I can't sleep, Anna. They just, oh God, it's all night, and it's so loud, and the walls are thin, and—"

"Morgan, breathe," Anna cut in. "Listen, I can't talk for long, but, I don't know, just put in your earbuds."

"You don't think I tried that?" Morgan asked.

"Fine, I don't know what to tell you, I'm sorry. But I can't be on the phone here, okay? But I promise, once I get back to Burbank—"

"You'll let me stay at your place indefinitely? Because Chuck said I could stay with him a few nights, but I don't know how long I can sleep on a couch, and—"

Anna sighed again. "Well, I was going to say we'd just make some noise of our own. But now that you mention it…"

A plan started to formulate in Anna's head. Maybe this was the break she needed to get Morgan to shack up with her. Maybe soon, they could have their own place. They could be together all the time. But then, he'd been so against that idea the last time. No, she couldn't be too forward with pushing her intentions. She'd have to play it smooth. Ease Morgan into the idea. That is, if this meeting didn't go well. But what if it did? What if she was forced to… She didn't even want to think about it.

"Miss Wu," shouted someone from outside the bathroom. Then they knocked. "You were told to leave your phone at the front desk. And they're ready for your polygraph in conference room A now."

Shit! How had they known? Well, this was Fort Meade.

"Morgan, I really have to go. We'll talk more when I get home, okay?" she said, now speaking up. There was no need to try to hide it anymore. Apparently they already knew.

"I'll see you when you get home, Anna Banana," he said.

"I love you," Anna said, ending the call.

She stood, straightening her skirt (much more conservative than what she was used to wearing). She took a deep cleansing breath. This could be the first step towards the rest of her life. For better or worse.

"I'm ready," she called to the person on the other side of the door. But was she?

* * *

_A/N: DunDunDun. Anna may have a choice to make soon. Or maybe not. Who knows? Well, I do. So does anyone that's seen season 3, haha. You guys are awesome. Peace. _


	29. Anna vs the Lethal Weapon

_A/N: I don't think we ever got a name for Anna's roommate(s), so I just made one up. If I'm wrong, let me know and I'll change it. But it just seemed like a fun idea to have Anna and her friend combing through the Morganuptials. And I have the lovely and talented __**Frea O'Scanlin**__ to thank for that idea. And now, I only have six more episodes to go! It's very exciting, haha.

* * *

_

"What'cha reading, Annabelle?"

Anna looked up from Morgan's book of rules to see her roommate, Jacky come in. Jacky had apparently been out shopping, as she carried three bags of groceries. Anna idly wondered who would do the grocery shopping once she shacked up with Morgan. That didn't seem to be covered in her current reading.

"Oh, hey Jacks. I might have some news. Well, I do, I guess," Anna said.

Jacky looked down at Anna's reading material. "Morganuptial?" she asked, confused.

"Yeah, so that's the news. I think I might be moving out soon," Anna said.

"Wait, you and Morgan? Is it really happening this time?" Jacky asked.

Anna couldn't blame her friend for her skepticism. It wasn't the first time Anna had designs on moving in with Morgan, and the last time it happened, it had been an out-and-out disaster that led to another breakup, and Anna falling into the arms of another man. But this time was different. This time Morgan seemed committed to the idea.

"It's really happening," Anna said. "He even made me agree to guidelines."

Jacky quickly skimmed over the page. "Wait, you can't talk about Barcelona?"

"Yeah, that bothered me, too," Anna said. "I mean, does he mean the city, or the planet? Because I can pass on talking about the city, but a planet where dogs have no noses staying out of our conversations? Preposterous."

Jacky rolled her eyes. "You know, sometimes I forget how geeky you are, and I start to think you're normal. Then you say something like that."

"Nerd," Anna corrected. "And what can I say? The nerdiness is just ingrained in my DNA."

"I guess so," Jacky conceded. "Hmm, only string cheese?"

"Yeah, I think he'll forgive that one. He likes sandwiches too much to avoid all other cheeses."

Jacky laughed. "So these are all a joke, right? I mean, other than the honesty clause. That one makes sense. But then, you're the most honest person I know."

Anna winced. She had tried to ignore that one particular clause. Honesty. The one thing she couldn't really offer Morgan. Not completely. Not while she was in the application process to become an NSA agent. But then, she didn't think she'd get the job anyway. It was a long shot at best. Surely once they saw how she'd left the DEA training program a month before her graduation, they'd turn her down. Then once she was turned down, she could tell Morgan all about it.

But for now, she would have to lie to him. And to Jacky.

"Yeah, I have no reason to lie," Anna said.

* * *

_A/N: So that's it for now. Next up, Anna's take on the feud with Beverly Hills. You guys are awesome. Peace. _


	30. Anna vs the Predator

_A/N: Okay, so chronologically, this takes place before Best Friend. In fact, it takes place before Third Dimension. But I thought it might be fun to take a look at just why Barclay would be scared of Morgan (as Big Mike seems to infer) in Predator. In my mind, his fear of Morgan was all Anna's doing. So when this happens, Morgan and Anna are still broken up, even if they were doing fine when Predator actually happened. Hopefully it's not too confusing. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it, and please review. Thanks!

* * *

_

Anna sifted through the corporate reports the day after the incident. Big Mike was a nice guy and all, but really he should do a better job locking up important documents. Like, for instance reprimands from Buy More brass.

Anna wanted to find out if Barclay, the ass-man from the Beverly Hills branch had reported what happened. And sure enough, he had. Only, the details as reported by Barclay were a bit off.

**The Previous night…**

It paid having a mole inside the Beverly Hills branch. He was Beverly Hills' dirty little secret. They too had a Jeff. An insufferable drunk that would be unemployable if not for the comfort of the Nerd Herd.

But Big Mike knew about him, and that employee was kept well stocked in all the beer he could drink by Mike, and in turn, he provided leaks about the inner workings of the rival store. It was a useful relationship, especially on nights like this.

Word came down that Beverly Hills was planning a run on the Burbank branch. Nothing serious, but Burbank got the Tyler Martin appearance, and Beverly Hills wasn't happy about it. Of course, Anna wasn't happy about it either, so she was glad to volunteer for night watch duties in exchange for not having to come in while Tyler Martin (gag) was in the store.

And since Anna would be in the store alone all night, Morgan, who at the time was still trying to win her back, had stopped in to say hi. Anna hid from him when he came into the store. She really had nothing to say to him at the time. He'd really upset her by not moving in with her, and instead blowing his money on a stupid car. And she'd started talking to someone else. She didn't know where things were going with Jason, but she just wanted to try something different.

So when he came, she hid. And of course, that was when Beverly Hills tried to make their move.

There were four of them that came into the store that night, armed with spray paint and a carton of eggs. Anna knew she couldn't let them defile the store, but then, if she was seen, Morgan would want to talk. She'd have to be stealthy about it.

She snuck up behind the first Beverly Hills employee with little trouble. Just a little pressure at just the right spot and she had him unconscious.

Two others were grouped together, and Anna managed to get behind them, and perch herself on a shelf. When they came in striking distance, Anna leapt, clunking their heads together and knocking them out.

Anna then dragged all three incapacitated Beverly Hills employees to the front of the store, but stopped when she heard someone approaching. It was Barclay. She ran away as fast as she could, and dove behind the cover of the Nerd Herd desk.

"What in the name of Moses Finkelstein is going on here?" he demanded to anyone that could hear him.

Apparently, Morgan could hear him.

"Barclay? What the hell are _you_ doing here?" Morgan said, approaching the front of the store.

"What the hell did you do to my men, Grimes?" Barclay asked.

Anna saw Morgan smirk. He knew she was in the store, and he knew first hand what she was capable of. But he didn't blow her cover. She had to respect him just a little for that.

"It's nothing compared to what I'll do to you if you don't get your freaks and get out of Burbank right now," Morgan said, a threatening scowl on her face.

Anna, who was still hidden behind the Nerd Herd desk, had to laugh. Barclay actually looked scared. Of _Morgan_ of all people. But as long as it worked…

Barclay drug his employees out of the store one by one, until they were all outside. Once they were all clear, Morgan turned back to face away from the door.

"I know you're in here, Anna," he said.

Anna sighed. "I'm not ready to talk yet," she said, not getting up from her spot. "Please just go away, Morgan."

She peaked out, to see if he would listen. And he did. She saw his shoulders slump, and then he walked away.

Anna collapsed back behind the desk, and let a small sob escape her throat. She still had feelings for him, but God she wasn't ready to confront them. Not yet.

* * *

_A/N: So next time, we'll actually be dealing with something that happens in the episode, promise. You guys are awesome. Peace. _


	31. Anna vs the Broken Heart

_A/N: So it's Monday (damn that week went by quick), so I'm updating this again. Back to current time (on the show) now, and Anna learns something she shouldn't. And there's a Cylon. And Strippers. And I wrote this in like five minutes, haha. I hope you enjoy, and please review. Thanks!

* * *

_

Adversity makes strange bedfellows. So do bachelor parties, apparently.

Admittedly, Anna has never liked Ellie Bartowski. Sure, she's warmed to the other woman slightly since Thanksgiving '07, but seeing as her initial feelings towards Ellie were as frigid as a penguin's ass, that's not saying much. Still, when Ellie told Anna about Devon's bachelor party, and Anna figured out that Morgan would be there, a pact was formed.

Anna knows about the "bro code." She knows that no matter what happens at that party, no one will speak about it. That's why someone needs to find out what's going on in there. Someone needs to know what Morgan, Devon, and Chuck are doing. For Ellie, for Sarah, and for herself.

So Anna makes it her personal mission to infiltrate the party. It's easier than she expects. The boys are too caught up in getting drunk, and shooting the shit to notice that she's hiding in the home theater room, behind the curtains.

And at first, the party seems innocuous enough. Even when the "entertainment" shows up, Anna's not threatened. And why would she be? And why in the blue hell did they let Jeff book the strippers? Holy shit, was that ever a bad idea.

But then, everything changed. Another dancer shows up, and this one is one to be feared.

This one is tall, and sexy, and scary even. She looks like a robot, almost. A sexy robot, but a robot. No emotion on her face. And she dances around, and yeah, Anna gets a little turned on. Old habits are hard to break, after all.

But then, the new girl pulls Devon into the home theater room, and then things get weird. Like, _really_ weird.

First, Anna is just concerned for Ellie. She's concerned that Devon will be drawn in by the sexy, robotic charms of the exotic dancer. But soon, that's the furthest thing from the lady Nerd Herder's mind, because Chuck comes in and starts arguing with the stripper, and the stripper shoots Devon with what appears to be a tranquilizer dart, and Chuck and the stripper and now Casey are arguing again, and now, Anna knows she knows too much.

Chuck's a spy. John's a spy. The stripper's a spy. Is everyone a goddamn spy? Holy shit! Anna knows she shouldn't know what she knows, though suddenly the attention from the NSA makes sense. If they all work for the NSA, then…

Wait. Does that make Sarah a spy? It has to, right? Why wasn't she involved in all of this?

Damn, everything is suddenly messed up, like really, really bad.

Anna waits until everyone clears the Buy More, and she leaves. Cheating boyfriends is now the last thing she's worried about. How does she tell Ellie that her brother is a spy?

* * *

_A/N: So how will Anna's newly learnt knowledge effect her relationships with everyone else? I honestly don't know. Depends on my mood when I write the next chapter, haha. You guys are awesome. Peace._


	32. Anna vs the Dream Job

_A/N: When last we left Anna, she'd accidentally found out about Chuck being a spy. Now she must deal with that new knowledge. And she's not coping well, to say the least. It's a lot to take in. Hope you enjoy the chapter, and please review. Thanks!

* * *

_

Anna was making a nice herbal tea when someone began banging on the door. She sighed. She really was looking forward to that tea. Since she learned, well, something she shouldn't have learned, about someone she'd always held in high regard (Chuck), but now saw in a completely different light, her nerves had been on edge. Herbal tea always helped with that. People nearly knocking her door down didn't.

"Morgan?" she asked, confused as she opened the door.

"Oh, Anna, thank God you're home."

"Where are your keys?" Anna asked.

"Right, my keys," Morgan said. He reached just inside the door and grabbed his keys from the bowl they kept beside the door. "Left them this morning. Can I come in?"

Anna rolled her eyes. "You _live_ here Morgan. Of course you can come in."

"Listen, Anna, it's about Chuck."

Anna froze. Damn, she was really hoping Morgan wouldn't find out about who and what Chuck really was. It was bad enough that she was in danger. She couldn't stand to think that someone she loved was in danger, too.

"Um, Chuck?" she asked nervously.

"Yeah, it's just. I have reason to believe that Chuck might have a new job. A secret job," Morgan said, his hands thrown up in dismay as he walked past her.

Anna nearly hit the floor. Holy shit! Morgan really did know.

"_So, you know he's a spy?"_ That's what she's thinking. Instead, she says, "A secret job? What kind of secret job, Morgan?"

"Why wouldn't he tell me?" Morgan asks, ignoring Anna's question.

"_Because he's a spy, and telling you might get you killed. Better question, why the frak did he tell you now?"_ But what she really says is, "Maybe he was going to tell you, but he just, um, maybe he wanted to surprise you?" Yeah, it was weak, but she couldn't think of anything else to say.

"But I'm supposed to be his best friend. His life mate."

"I'm your life mate now, Morgan," Anna says, trying to reassure him. _"And you don't want a spy for a life mate anyway."_

"But, but—"

"I'm sure Chuck just wanted to tell Sarah first about this new job thing." Sarah was still around, right?

Morgan sighed. "Yeah, you're probably right. Chuck getting a job at Roark Industries is like Chuck's dream, and I'm sure he wanted to tell his future baby mama first."

Wait, RI? That's the new job Morgan was talking about? He didn't know Chuck was a spy? Anna let out a breath she didn't even realize she was holding. Morgan was safe. "You're probably right Morgan. Chuck loves Sarah." _Even if they're both spies, and their love, along with everything else about them is probably fake_. "It doesn't mean he doesn't trust you." _But he doesn't, because he's a spy, and they don't trust anyone. Trust me on this one._

"Thanks for helping me see that," Morgan said. "Now, I have to get over to Chuck and Ellie's. Their dad's back, and there's a big family dinner. Wanna come with?"

"_Dinner with who knows how many spies? Sure, that sounds fantastic!" _Nope, she still didn't say it. "I actually have some stuff for, um, work I need to finish." It's a lie, but she couldn't go around Chuck. Not now that she knew what she did. She didn't even want Morgan around him, but getting Morgan away from Chuck would be difficult. Still, Anna decided it was a project she'd have to work on. "Have fun, babe. And hurry back. I hate going to sleep alone."

She knew that last line would get him back home as soon as possible. For the time being, it was the best she could do.

* * *

_A/N: So Anna is freaking out about Chuck being a spy. So what could happen to help get Morgan away from his bestest friend? Well, you've seen the end of season 2, right? Heh. You guys are awesome. Peace._


	33. Anna vs the First Kill

_A/N: So I tried to tie this in with the episode as best I could. Not sure how well I pulled that off, but I also needed to advance Anna's storyline as the season is rapidly drawing to a close. Oh! And for those that missed it, I've decided on the title of the first "episode" of my season 3 Anna AU. Well, I say AU, but it won't really be AU. It will work within canon, but it will paint a different picture for Anna than we were lead to believe in season 3. Anyway, the first episode will be called "Anna Versus the Dear John." The title should be pretty self-explanatory. Anyway, hope you dig the chapter, and please review. Thanks!

* * *

_

Anna freaked out just a little when the cal came in. She hadn't expected to hear back from the NSA. She thought they'd just let her fall by the wayside after taking her phone into Ft. Meade, and her history with the DEA coming to light. So when they called her and said they wanted to perform a second interview, she got scared.

Did they know what she knew? Had they somehow found out that she'd discovered Chuck and Casey's secret? But she shook it off, convinced herself that there was no way they could know, and she got dressed in her most professional looking outfit, and went to the interview.

And it actually went quite well. The man conducting the interview, a Colonel Johnson didn't really tip his cards at all, but Anna answered every one of his questions confidently, and she thought she put herself across quite well.

The only problem now was, what would she do if she was actually offered a job? Being a spy probably wouldn't be a boon for her relationship with Morgan. And it certainly wouldn't help her keep Morgan away from Chuck and all the craziness he apparently had going on in his life. If anything, Anna working for the NSA would put Morgan in _more_ danger. No, that simply wouldn't do.

She made up her mind then. She was committed to Morgan first. He had to be the most important thing in any decision she would make, because he was already the most important thing in her world. So, yeah, if the NSA called back, she'd politely decline. It was the only rational decision she could see to make.

But then, she _could_ do a lot of good for everyone, the entire country, Morgan included if she accepted the offer. She could save lives, and make the world safer. And true, she'd have to lie to Morgan about what she was doing, but it would be okay. She'd have a loving partner at home, and a fulfilling job (finally). So, yeah, she would accept the job offer, if it came, but only if she got to stay with Morgan. And only if the NSA stayed away from him. Only if _Chuck_ stayed away from him.

Anna's phone rang. It was Morgan. Apparently, she needed to come into work, and he wanted her to dress professionally. Well, she already had that covered. She wouldn't even have to change after her interview.

She kind of wondered just what Morgan could be up to. Why would he want her dressed professionally? Oh Morgan, always up to something. That's why Chuck was dangerous. Anna knew it was only a matter of time before Morgan stumbled on something that could get him hurt. So, yeah, hopefully the job offer would come soon, and she could get her stipulations taken care of. Get her boyfriend taken care of.

God, Anna missed the days when her life was simple.

* * *

_A/N: Okay, that's it for now. I'm really going to try to wrap this up in a hurry, and then I'm going to try to get the Anna AU done before S4 airs. You guys are awesome. Peace. _


	34. Anna vs the Colonel

_A/N: So I'm trying to get this done before Verkisto. I really, really want to do that, and it's become my one goal in life. Yes, I know how sad my life is, I don't care, haha. Anyway, so I only have one more to go after this! Then, of course, I can start on my Anna S3 AU, which should (hopefully) be fun. Admittedly, I kind of wanted to cover the condom incident that led to the condom incident in Barstow, but I need to move Anna's story along if I want to get to the AU, so I just couldn't fit it in, unfortunately. Hope you enjoy the chapter, the furthering of Anna's Saga, and please review. Thanks!

* * *

_

Wow.

Wow, wow, wow.

Three times! And not just the wows. Apparently leaving the Buy More was a positive move for Morgan's libido. And seeing her man be a _man_ certainly didn't hurt Anna's.

Everything was coming up Wu. Morgan was not only leaving the Buy More (and moving on with his life), but he was leaving Burbank, and taking her with him. They were going to Hawaii, far away from childish antics at a mid-level electronics store, and more importantly, far away spies, lies, and potential danger for Morgan. Anna couldn't be happier.

She was exhausted. Very well sated, but exhausted, and nearing sleep when her phone rang. Damn, she _really_ didn't want to answer it, but Morgan, who was apparently still awake as well didn't give her an option.

"Phone's ringing, babe," he groaned, retrieving it from the nightstand and handing it to her.

"Ugh, I know," Anna answered, burying her face in his chest. "Don't want to talk to anyone. Want sleep. I think you broke me." Never hurt to stroke a man's ego, and she wasn't really exaggerating that much. But Morgan clearly wasn't going to let it die, so she took the ringing phone from his hand.

Anna rolled over, pulling the sheets up around her otherwise naked body as she looked at the caller ID. _Unknown_. Well, she knew who it was, and she really, _really_ didn't want to talk to them. Things were just working out. Things were starting to go just right, and she didn't want to talk to the NSA anymore. Not when she was set to move to Hawaii with Morgan.

Anna sighed. "I'll be right back, I need to take this," she said, not even attempting to hide the disappointment in her voice.

She answered the call, and told the caller to hold on for a moment while she went private. Anna pulled her robe on, and walked gingerly into the bathroom. Wow, she was sore. Morgan really _had_ done a number on her body. Way to go Morgan!

"This is Anna Wu," she spoke, pulling the door closed behind her.

"Ms. Wu, I'm calling on behalf of the Central Intelligence Agency, and—"

"Wait, the CIA? I've been dealing with the NSA," Anna said, cutting the caller off.

"Yes, we're aware of that, but you're not a commissioned officer in the United States military, so your file has been transferred to us. We'd like to bring you in for some—"

"I'm no longer interested," Anna said. And it kind of hurt to say that. True, it was best for her relationship with Morgan to forget about her recruitment into the covert world, but what about her life? Her goals? Still, she would stand her ground. There would be time for regret later.

"Ms. Wu, please just hear me out. Working for the Central Intelligence Agency is not what most people expect."

"So I wouldn't have to leave my boyfriend? I wouldn't have to uproot my life?" Anna asked.

The caller sighed. "Listen, Ms. Wu. There are a number of sacrifices you would have to make for us, but the work you could do here would be, well, it could help protect innocent people. You wouldn't have been contacted if we didn't think you possessed the skill set necessary to make a difference."

"You still didn't answer my questions. What would I have to give up?"

"No more than you're willing to," the caller said vaguely. "And in return, you'd gain a fulfilling career, a life full of travel and adventure, and the chance to make the world a better place."

Damn. She was being sold, and she knew it, but the seller certainly knew what they were doing. A chance to see the world, experience adventure, and to help the helpless? That was pretty much the dream she'd had for herself since childhood. And she couldn't turn away, as hard as she tried. There was no way for her to say no.

"Okay, I'm listening," Anna said reluctantly. "What would I have to do?"

* * *

_A/N: And that's all for now. Tune in next time when I will wrap up S2, and Anna's portion of canon (minus the hiccup in S3, but that will be explained away in the AU, I promise). You guys are awesome. Peace. _


	35. Anna vs the Ring

_A/N: Admittedly, I feel like a bit of a slacker. No, I didn't finish my CMM Challenge piece before season 3, but I DID finish it before season 4. Barely. Heh, so this is how Anna's S2 ends, in my mind. It of course leads right into season 3, and what I have planned for her when I eventually get to writing that AU. Hope you guys enjoy this, and as always, please let me know what you think. Thanks!

* * *

_

_Just when I thought I was out, they pull me back in._

That's the only thought running through Anna's mind, which is weird, because she doesn't even _like_ Al Pacino. Well, okay, _Scent of a Woman_ was good. And _Scarface_. Oh, and she loved _Donnie Brasco_. But _Godfather III_? Not so much. _Godfather II_, of course, but not _III_.

Anyway, that's irrelevant. The important thing is, one month after she left Burbank, one month after Ellie's failed wedding (though Jeff and Lester _were_ kind of hilarious at that one) and the subsequent second wedding on the beach which was beautiful, one month after she thought she was completely done with strange and dangerous situations, one month after her normal life with Morgan in Hawaii was supposed to begin, things went awry.

Anna woke up early, like she always did. Morgan liked to sleep in, as his chef classes didn't start until around noon, but Anna liked to get up, do a little Tai Chi, eat breakfast, occasionally go for a run, all that stuff. Morning was her "me" time.

Only, one month to the day after she left Burbank, she had an unexpected visitor waiting on her doorstep when she returned from her run. A man she thought she'd never see again. John Casey. Anna immediately went into defensive mode.

"John, what are you doing here?"

"Wu," he said in greeting. "I've been sent here—okay, first, there are some things you need to know."

_Like the fact that you're a spy, Chuck's a spy, Sarah's probably a spy?_ She didn't say that. "Well tell me," she said instead.

"I'm not who you think I am," Casey begins. Yeah, understatement of the century, only he actually _was_ who Anna thought he was now. "I work for the National Security Agency, and I've been sent here to speak with you about—"

"I told them I wasn't interested anymore, _John_." She puts an extra emphasis on his name. She's not sure exactly why.

"See, that' the thing. Many of the people you know—"

"You mean Chuck and Sarah?" Anna cut him off. Hell, if all the cards were being put on the table, why shouldn't she show her hand?

And she almost missed Casey's reaction, it was so subtle, but she could see surprise in his eyes for just a moment. He recovered quickly, however.

"Well, yeah, and that's why I'm here," he said. "Wu, Anna, look, unless you come to work for us, I can't give you any specifics, but your country needs you. _Bartowski_ needs you."

Chuck? Why would Chuck need her? "Why would Chuck need me?" Wouldn't hurt to ask.

"Again, no specifics, but basically, in a few months, Chuck's going to be heading out into the field on his own."

"Well, he's a spy, right? That's what spies do," Anna said, shrugging.

"It's not that simple," Casey said, and it sounded like he was trying to suppress a laugh. "The moro—Chuck, I mean, he's not a typical spy."

"What the hell does that even mean?" Anna asked.

"No specifics, remember," Casey said. "But the long and short of it is, Chuck's going to be going out when he finishes some training, and when he does, he's going to need someone to watch his back. He's going to need a partner her can trust. And you know Bartowski. I would _help_ if that partner was someone he knew. That's where you come in."

She tried to ignore what he was telling her. She tried to tell herself that it didn't matter. Tried to hell herself that she didn't care. Only, as Casey continued to speak, Anna started getting these visions in her head. Her and Chuck, jet-setting across the world, doing good, stopping bad guys, making love to burn off the excess energy. Dammit, what a time for her crush to rear its ugly head. But the thought of doing that—_all of that_ was just so enticing, so thrilling, so _sexy_. But there was one thing:

"What about Sarah? Why isn't she Chuck's partner?"

Casey sighed. "I don't know what Walker's problem is. It's supposed to be her gig. She's the one we thought would take that role, but a week ago, she came into work and flatly said she didn't want the job anymore. She wants to do other stuff. Said she was through with working with Bartowski. And that's why we need you."

"So I'm Plan B?"

"More of less," Casey said. At least he wasn't sugar-coating anything.

"I don't know how I feel about being the back-up plan," Anna said.

"Listen, I don't have time for your lady feelings to recover," Casey said gruffly, "but your country needs you. So what are you gonna do? Sit here and waste away with Grimes, or go out and make a difference?"

She _really_ wanted to stay with Morgan. She did. Only, she couldn't keep her heart from wanting more for herself.

"What about Morgan?" she asked, and she couldn't believe she was actually considering the offer.

"He'll be fine," Casey said. "I mean, damn, it's not like you'll have to disappear from his life entirely. You'll be with Bartowski, and I'm sure the moron will come to visit his moron friend as much as he can."

"So if I take this…"

"When you take this," Casey said. Suddenly, he was looking all smug. It almost made Anna want to punch that smug look right off his face. "I know you're gonna accept, Wu. The question is when?"

Anna sighed then. "Fine, yeah, I'm going to take it. What do I have to do?"

"For the time being? Just sit still. Bartowski still has another month at least before he's done his training. After that, you'll have to re-certify on some weapons, but other than that, you should be good to go. We'll contact you when we're ready for you."

"And then?"

"And then, you go serve your country," Casey said.

And that was it. No goodbye, no thank you. He just walked away. He came, turned Anna's world upside down, and just left. Dammit to hell! Just when she thought she was out, they pulled her back in.

* * *

_A/N: And I'm done! Yay! I DO plan on doing this Anna S3 AU at some point, I truly do. When, I don't know, but for now, I hope you enjoyed it, and thanks for reading. You guys are awesome. Peace. _


End file.
